


Again? Again.

by sarah_dude



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Smut, small amount of praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/pseuds/sarah_dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: multiple orgasms </p><p>A small oneshot where Carol gives it her all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again? Again.

**1.**  
Therese allows herself to muss Carol's hair first. 

It's always a sign that Carol is hers for the rest of the evening. Sometimes she can't wait and meets Carol at the door, pushing her against the wall and running her fingers through it over and over and over again until she can lean back and see Carol, lipstick nothing more than a blurred memory and her hair pointing in every direction looking like Therese has fucked her right there against the wall. 

If they have company coming over or if they have plans to dine out, she can't touch the hair; instead settling for lightly tugging the wisps of baby hair at the nape of Carol's neck. It’s a promise that the second they're home alone, her fingers will be in her hair, on her skin, inside her. 

Tonight, however, Therese waits until they were in bed, laying on their sides facing each other, legs slowly tangling tighter and tighter together. She traces her fingers across Carol's collarbone and hears whispers of approval. She dips her head down and runs her lips across the skin her fingertips vacated, occasionally letting a flash of teeth to scrape over the thin flesh, hearing Carol's breath catch in anticipation, but doesn't leave a mark. Not yet, at least. 

She feels Carol's hands leave her back, tracing down and over the curve of her waist before one settles there, curling in to the soft dip and the other hand keeps moving down until it hits moisture. She hooks her leg over Carol's hip to grant her better access and as the very tips of Carol's fingers gently tease her, she lets her own fingers tease the hair at the base of Carol's neck. 

As her orgasm sweeps up she tightens her hold until they're both just breathing unevenly into each others, mouths unable to close in order to kiss properly, but unwillingly to put any distance between them.

 **2.**  
The moment that the heat dissipates from the base of her head, she leans in to kiss Carol, only to bite down on her own lip harshly as Carol slides in, one strong and confident movement that pushes all the air from her lungs in an almost painfully loud groan. 

She opens her eyes, not even aware when she shut them and sees the question in Carol's eyes. There's no movement, other than the initial thrust and Therese swears she can feel the pulse from Carol's wrist beat against her clit. She's not sure she can come again so quickly, but just the sensation of being filled is causing her chest to tighten. She opens her mouth to speak, feeling the skin of her lower lip stretch uncomfortable where her teeth had dug in, when Carol's fingers twitch, ever so slightly, and she comes with a jerk.

 **3.**  
“Oh," Therese breathes out.

"Is this," Carol licks her lips and tries not to move. "This okay?" 

Therese doesn't say anything and for a moment Carol worries about not asking, not making sure that she was ready when Therese locks eyes with her and slowly the hips pressing against hers roll. Heat hits her everywhere as Therese undulates against her again, and then again, each time stronger and more confident than the last. 

"Yes." Carol hisses. "Oh, fuck, Therese." 

Therese closes her eyes and lets her head roll back, and Carol wastes no time falling forward to kiss and suck her neck, pulling skin tight between her teeth and sucking harshly, wanting to bruise, to mark what she considers hers. 

Little needy noises start to break free each time Therese's hips meet her's and Carol rolls, pulling Therese on top of her.

Therese yelps a little at the change in angle, fumbling a little to remain upright in position above Carol but moaning once she realises that now Carol’s fingers can reach deeper. Her hands leave their grip from Carol's hair moving until palms lie flat on Carol's chest, her fingers sinking in aiding her in straddling and grinding down, harder and faster- her cries getting louder and more desperate.

Carol can feel her beginning to drip down her wrist.

"God," Carol says, her voice sticking with lust at the back of her throat. "I want to taste you." 

Therese’s cry stutters into a squeal as her body looses rhythm, aching as it pulses, the space between her legs clenching, singing and raw.

 **4.**  
Carol doesn't even let Therese come down from the orgasm before she withdraws her fingers, paying little attention to the sad little cry of loss that Therese bites out, before she's pulling Therese up by the back of her thighs with haste.

There's confusion in Therese's eyes as Carol shimmies down, her thighs on either side of Carol’s head, confusion that evaporates the second that Carol lifts her head slightly and lets her tongue circle hotly at the opening that her fingers just left. 

Therese has never screamed before, but she couldn't stop it, the pleasure so acute and so concentrated. 

It takes only a few seconds before she pitches forward, holding onto the headboard with all her strength, her legs shaking in effort not to grind down on Carol’s face towards the delicious sensation, her chest feeling as if it’s cracking open- expanding and then dropping, her entire body throbbing and stinging like an exposed nerve, shaking and jerking over and over until Carol leans back- licking her lips, and eases Therese back down onto her side.

 **5.**  
Therese couldn't feel her feet. She tried to wiggle them and in the process she became aware of several other body parts she couldn't feel, pins and needles exploding like little fireworks underneath her skin. 

Carol traced her fingers lightly over Therese's shoulder, along her arm and down to circle the hammering pulse in Therese’s wrist and then back up again, watching as the skin pebbled underneath her touch. 

"That was-" Therese started before realising she didn't have the breath or moisture in her mouth to speak. "You were..."

Carol touched her lips softly against Therese's shoulder, whispering against her skin.

"You were so good." She leant back and saw the startled expression on Therese's face. "You were magnificent." 

Therese's mouth worked, open and closed, with no words coming out. 

"If anyone was magnificent, it was you Carol. I didn't..."

Carol cut her off with a swift kiss, parting Therese lips with no hesitation.

Therese felt like butter left out in the sunshine, melted and soft, spreading out underneath Carol with the upmost ease.

Carol broke this kiss and hesitated, before leaning back in.

"What?" Therese mumbled. "Carol?"

Carol stiffened slightly. "Can I..." She breathed in through her nose and then tried to calmly breathe out. "Can I make you come again?" 

Therese blushed and rubbed her thighs together, undoubtably sticky, wet and ready but a little sore. 

Therese looked at Carol, searching her eyes for something.

"Gently?" 

"Oh," Carol breathed, leaning in to kiss Therese again. "Oh, I'll do it so softly. It'll be like a dream." 

Therese gasped, feeling the familiar heat begin to pool in her, in some deep and unknown place, once again. 

"Being with you is always like a dream." 

Therese was hot, so hot and wet that when Carol first traced her fingers against her, Therese didn't register it beyond a twitch, only groaning gently into Carol's neck as she softly began to increase the pressure, using tighter circles, concentrating on Therese's clit instead of pushing inside. 

"Oh." Therese breathed in, gasping and breathing in deeper still as she felt the tightening within her chest, pulling Carol closer as her entire body began to tense up.

"Gently." Carol whispered. "Relax it's ok I've got you."

Therese nodded furiously as her body continued to tense before it broke, like a wave against a cliff edge, sharp and destructive, the pressure tearing out of her in intense pleasure, tears tracking down her cheeks without her knowledge. 

Carol took the moment to slide into Therese and immediately Therese came for the last time, her back arching of the bed in a moment that seemed to still time for the both of them. Therese let her body collapse, weak and spent, back down on the damp sheets. Carol gently withdrew, cupping the warmth, soothing the stinging and sensitive skin. 

“Oh, no more, I can’t.” Therese panted. “I…”

"I've got you." Carol whispered against her chest, the words soaking in to her heart and beating around her body. “That was fantastic. You were fantastic.”


End file.
